


Right Left Wrong (The End of the Line)

by NavyBrat817



Series: Till the End of the Line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: Bucky can only watch as Steve leaves him behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Till the End of the Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Right Left Wrong (The End of the Line)

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with the angst train and...I'm sorry. Our boys deserved better. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Song lyrics: "Right Left Wrong" by Three Days Grace

_ Sometimes I just wanna run away _

_ Run away _

_ Run away _

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

The faintest of smiles touched Bucky's lips. He already knew that things would never be the same once Steve returned. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew as they looked at each other. He knew it, too. 

_ I only wanna disappear _

_ Far from here _

_ Away from everyone _

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

The memory of Steve years ago flooded his mind as they hugged. The skinny, little punk seeing him off. He wanted so badly to fight the good fight with him. And he did...

He wasn't skinny now, but he was still his little punk. No...not his. Never his. God, he didn't want to let him go.

_ Before I come undone _

_ The time has come _

_ The time has come _

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

He couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. He wanted so badly to tell him to stay...that he didn't want to be left behind. Til the end of the line. That line was never supposed to end. 

_ So here I go _

_ Left right left _

_ Right left wrong _

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I just keep moving on _

"It's gonna be okay, Buck."

His throat went dry because it wasn't okay. He wasn't sure if it would ever be okay again. Couldn't he see that? Couldn't he see how much he needed him?

_ Moving on _

_ Moving on _

Bucky tried to keep his breathing steady. It was the beginning of the end. They never really had a beginning though, did they? Only in his dreams. Maybe there, Steve would love him.

_ I've been thinking about it _

_ Too much doubting _

_ All of these feelings _

_ Too many reasons to run _

He watched numbly as Steve stepped on the platform. He looked like an Adonis. He was always beautiful to him. Seeing him on that platform, he felt his heart start to crack. Why would an Adonis want someone with so many scars?

_ The time has come _

_ The time has come _

He didn't take his eyes off of Steve as he disappeared, the air rushing out of his lungs. He was gone. He was his connection to the past. He tethered him to the present. He was supposed to be his future. Who was he now without him?

_ So here I go _

_ Left right left _

_ Right left wrong _

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I just keep moving on _

He turned away after the five seconds passed, blocking out the sound of Sam and Bruce arguing. He couldn't tell them that the Steve coming back wouldn't be the same...but he didn't have to. That man, the one who had his heart, was sitting by the water. He would know him anywhere.

"Sam."

_ Left right left _

_ Right left wrong _

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I just keep moving on _

He kept his eyes on the figure so close, yet so far away, as Sam came up beside him. His steps felt heavy as they walked closer. Steve…His Steve...hadn't looked back at them. And he didn't have the strength to walk forward.

"Go ahead," he gently urged. 

_ I put my head down keep running away from it _

_ Anywhere I'm going can't be worse than this _

_ I need to get away before it pulls me here _

_ And I'm never ever getting close to anyone again _

Tears clogged his throat as he watched the exchange, nodding to Sam. Watching him hold the shield was bittersweet. The shield looked like it belonged to him. He looked...worthy. It was just another part of Steve that would never be his. Maybe that was what made his heart shatter.

_ I put my head down keep running away from it _

_ Anywhere I'm going can't be worse than this _

_ I need to get away before it pulls me here _

_ I'm never ever getting close to anyone again _

He almost laughed. He never stood a chance. And why would Steve even want him? He was a monster. The Winter Soldier. The Soldat. The assassin. The killer. The broken man. The man who loved him, no matter how many times they wiped his mind.

_ And I don't even know where I'm going to _

_ But I don't want any motherfucking part of you _

_ I've been waiting for this moment for way too long _

_ I don't know where I'm going but I just keep moving on _

In that moment, Steve looked back at him. His face was worn and his eyes were fond. He had the look of a man who lived a long and happy life...a life without him. Because he never needed him to be happy, did he?

_ Left right left _

_ Right left wrong _

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I just keep moving on _

The cracks in his heart were sealed by a cold bitterness. He loved him and he wanted him to be happy. He deserved that more than anyone, but.. didn't he deserve peace after what he went through? Maybe he just wasn't worth saving after all. 

_ Left right left _

_ Right left wrong _

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I just keep moving on _

"Bucky?" Steve's voice gently drifted to him in the breeze.

"...Who the hell is Bucky?" he whispered to himself as he walked away. He didn't bother looking back. After all...it was the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a sequel if I can find the right song. Thank you for reading!


End file.
